villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Guy of Lusignan
Guy of Lusignan is one of the main antagonists of the action-drama film Kingdom of Heaven, the others being Saladin and Raynald of Châtillon. He is portrayed by Martin Csokas. History Guy is the husband of Princess Sibylla and father of Prince Baldwin. He has a strong influence in the court of Jerusalem due to being the brother-in-law of the king, Baldwin IV, though the two hate each other. During one of his ventures, Guy meets Godfrey of Ibelin and his illegitimate son, Balian (the film's protagonist). He mocks them, but they are not impressed, with Godfrey coldly stating that he is glad that Guy is too old to be one of his illegitimate children. Later, Guy meets Balian in Jerusalem and mocks him for his low birth, while Sibylla (whom he is unfaithful to) becomes attracted to Balian and begins a love affair with him, something Guy is all too aware of. During this time, he teams up with Raynald of Châtillon and attacks several Saracen caravans, getting away with it since there are no credible witnesses. Eventually, this attracts the wrath of Saladin, but Guy is confident that the Crusaders will triumph. After Baldwin dies, Guy's son becomes king, but he is eventually poisoned by his mother as a mercy killing since he suffers from leprosy, and Guy bullies her into making him the next king of Jerusalem. He orders Raynald to provoke a war with Saladin, which he does by raiding another Saracen caravan and raping and killing Saladin's sister. When a Saracen messenger comes to Jerusalem demanding the return of her body, Guy kills him and musters an army of Crusaders to attack Saladin. he also sends assassins to kill Balian at Raynald's insistence, but Balian survives and wanrs Guy not to leave Jerusalem with the bulk of his army. Guy ignores Balian's advice and marches out of Jerusalem with his army, confident that he will win. Unfortunately, Guy foolishly leads his army away from a water source and they all quickly begin to suffer from thirst and the blistering heat. When they finally meet the Saracens at Hattin, the Crusaders are wiped out. Guy and Raynald are captured. Saladin gives the disillusioned Guy a goblet of iced water to quench his thirst, but Guy gives it to Raynald. Saladin brutally kills Raynald while Guy looks away in silent horror, but spares Guy because "a king does not kill a king." When Saladin's army arrives at Jerusalem, it is revealed that Guy has been stripped naked and is paraded in front of the Saracen army on a donkey. After Balian negotiates the city's surrender to Saladin, Guy is released. His pride damaged, Guy approaches Balian and, in a rae display of honor, gives him a sword and challenges him to a duel. Despite wielding two swords and showing great swordsmanship skill, Guy is ultimately defeated. He tries to goad Balian into killing him, but Balian spares the disgraced former king, telling him to "rise a knight." He then leaves a frustrated Guy to ponder his words, taking Sybilla with him. Trivia *The film's depiction of Guy is extremely inaccurate: **The real Guy was not overly arrogant or evil; he was moderate, but ultimately weak-willed and easily manipulated by his ministers, especially Raynald, whom he trusted greatly. **The real Guy apparently had a good relationship with Sybilla, as she willingly chose him to be the king of Jerusalem after their son died. ***In fact, the real Sybilla was even more fanatical than he was. Category:Movie Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Humans Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Liars Category:Married Villains Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Ruler Category:Aristocrats Category:Living Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Warmonger Category:Barbarian Category:Greedy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry